


The Wedding

by RiversSweetie



Category: Emmerdale, classic emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie
Relationships: Kim Tate / David glover
Kudos: 1





	The Wedding

Kim smiles at her reflection in the mirror. She never believed this day could come, she really had it all. 

Her affair with David had started as a silly little game, annoy Frank and secretly get one over on Kathy at the same time but boy had she fallen. It had taken some persuading but they had gone there. Once she found out she was pregnant she knew she had to do something. 

Luckily for her the shock of finding his wife in bed with David had been then end for Frank. After he had died she’d been going through his things in the attic and found photos and tapes of her and David. He had been collecting evidence for quite a while it seemed, even now he could still shock her, it turned out they were both good actors. 

She counted herself lucky that seeing them in person had had that effect on him, she knew she’d have got nothing in the divorce with all this evidence but she’d ended up with it all. It was an ending even better than she could have imagined. Chris had been cut out a few weeks before and Frank, even though they had made up after his heart attack hadn’t got around to putting him back in. She had taken great pleasure laughing in his face when the will was read and he was told he was receiving nothing. 

Now she had home farm, David and their daughter she couldn’t imagine needing anything more in her life. Apart from becoming Mrs David Glover. 

After Franks death she’d got back in contact with her family. They’d not come over to England for many years, her always having to go to Ireland. Her father, sister and her sisters family had all come over to meet David when they become an official couple after a few months “grieving period”. They instantly fell in love with him as much as she had. Both her father and her sister were pleased she’d finally married for love and not money, they could see David really was Kims happy ended and she was so glad that finally she could have her family back in her life the way they should be. 

Now she had Karren here as her maid of honour, her father to give her away and Seth was David’s best man. She had wanted him in the wedding as the only person in the village to always have been there for her. 

“You look lovely Kimmy, stop staring at yourself” 

Kim laughs “I wish you’d not call me that. We’re not six anymore” 

“You’ll always be my Kimmy no matter how old we get. Now come on, you’ve got a wedding to get to” Karren picks up Kims flowers and hands them to her as they walk out of the room. 

Kim hadn’t done a big white wedding this time, she’d realised it didn’t make things any happier. She had a white dress, floor length with lace covering her shoulders but no big train making it impossible to pee. She wanted to make it easy for David to take it off the second they got back to the hotel. 

“Come on you two. We will be late!” Their father says as he watches them come downstairs. “The car is ready and waiting, it has been for ten minutes!”

“Dad it’s my wedding day, the bride is meant to be late”

“And what if he thinks you don’t want to marry him? Thinks you’ve done a runner on him? I won’t let you lose this one Kimberley, we like him don’t we Karren” he says looking over to his other daughter. 

“We do dad but so does Kim don’t worry, I know she won’t ruin this”

“Never. I promise you both this one is for life” she takes a deep breath. “Let’s go then. Let’s go and get me married” 

—

“She’s late” 

“Aye of course she is. Did you really expect Mrs Tate to be on time? She wants to keep you on your toes”

David chuckles “Aye you’re right Seth. But I’d wait forever for her”

“And she might make you, but mark my words lad she loves you and she’ll be here”

“She’s here!” Calls someone from the back of the church as the music starts playing. David checks with Seth he looks alright and takes his place watching as she walks up the isle. 

He felt his heart could burst watching her walk towards him. She looked like an angel and he was worried he would wake up at any moment and find himself back in the caravan he had shared with his parents when he first came to Emmerdale. How did he get so lucky?

“You look amazing” he whispers to her as she stands opposite him. 

“So do you” she whispers back grinning. Over her shoulder he sees his father in law to be give him the thumbs up and he grins back, thankful he had been accepted for who he was even though he couldn’t provide for her like Frank had. 

They both turn back as the ceremony’s continues, he was so excited to say “I do” he said it too early and there was a slight laugh in the church but Kim grins at him knowing exactly how he felt. 

“You may now kiss the bride”

David take her in his arms, holding a hand behind her head and the other on her back and tips her back to kiss her. She smiles into the kiss but holds on tightly worried he will drop her. 

“Alright lad that’s enough, keep some for the honeymoon” Seth jokes slapping his back. 

Pulling Kim back upright he finally lets her go “don’t worry, I’ve got plenty saved for the honeymoon”

“Oh so have I” she whispers seductively in his ear. 

—

Three weddings down and Kim had never left her own wedding party so early. She just couldn’t wait to get him alone, even after all this time their moments alone still felt so precious. Especially today. 

“Come here then Mrs Glover” David says as he sweeps her up in his arm and kicks the door open to the hotel room shuffling in. 

“I hope you do this with more elegance at home”

“Aye they’re bigger doors” he says dropping her in the bed and jumping straight on top of her. 

She looks up at him and just smiles. She can feel tears stinging the back of her eyes, she’d never felt so happy in all her life. 

“I love you Mrs Glover”

“I love you too Mr Glover”

“You know I think little Lucy needs a brother or a sister. What do you say?” He asks her hopefully. 

“I think you might be right” she agrees grinning. She’d gone off the idea of a big family for a long time but with David she was sure it would end happily. 

“We better get you out of this dress then” 

He pulls her up off the bed with him and she turns for him to unzip the dress. 

“You are so beautiful” he says quietly kissing her shoulder. “I am the luckiest man alive”

“I’m the luckiest woman” 

“Who would have thought it hey? That id make you my wife one day?” 

She smiles and turns to face him, slipping the dress down to fall away from her body as she stood there confidently in her new underwear. She’d gone for the obvious choice, a white number with stocking and suspends and even after all this time David still couldn’t stop gulping as he drags his eyes slowly over every inch of her body. 

“Wow....”

She smiles and pulls his face down to hers to kiss him. Slowly she moves her hands to push off his jacket and then moves to unbutton his waistcoat. He joins by starting on his bow tie and shirt buttons, their impatience growing. 

Pulling his shirt off he pushes her back to sit on the bed and he starts to undo his belt. She bites her lip as she can see he’s already hard. 

Dropping his trousers to the floor she pulls down his boxers enough to take him in her mouth. She wraps her hand around his length and moves her hand in sync with her mouth and his head falls back as he moans her name. 

Placing his hand on the back on her head he tangles his fingers in her hair and she moans as he pushes her head further onto him. He looks back at her and grips her hair tighter as she keeps eye contact. 

“Get on the bed” he says pulling her off him. She listens to him and lays her her back on the pillow and he crawls up to her spreading her legs as he goes. 

He kisses her deeply and she can feel his hardness between her legs, she tries to wrap her legs around him to encourage him to enter her but he pulls back and starts to kiss down her body. 

Taking her thighs around his head he kisses teasingly down her legs and she arches her back moaning in frustration. 

“Please” she begs as he kisses her over the lace underwear and her hand grips his hair. Moving her underwear aside he moves his tongue over her, moaning as he finally gets to taste her. 

He continues to tease at first, making slow circular motions with his tongue enjoying her beg for more. He has one hand wrapped around her thigh holding her in place and the other holding her hand as she squeezes harder as she feels herself getting closer to the edge. 

“I need you” she groans pulling him to on top of her. She kisses him in a frenzied way, tasting herself on his lips. Her breath hitches as he enters her, his own moans matching hers as he feels how wet she is. 

Tightening her legs around his body he starts to thrust inside her. Her nails scratch at his back as she tries to push him deeper inside. Already close it doesn’t take long before she can feel herself tighten around him. Feeling her start to cum he tries to keep up the rhythm long enough for them to orgasm together. Pulling her head back by her hair he he hears her groan even louder until he can’t take anymore. They cum together followed by heavy kissing until they catch their breath again. 

Rolling off her he lays next to her and she cuddles into his chest. 

“I love you David”

“God I love you too and I will never stop showing you”

“Neither will I”


End file.
